The day they died
by Alic3b3lla
Summary: What would have happened if Edward never came back? This is an ending to what might have happened. EXB


**This is something to take my mind off things for a while. You don't have to read it. Review if you want to. I'll be happy if you do**

67 years ago, Edward left Bella, all crippled and broken. He never meant to hurt her like this, he just wanted her to move on. But she never did. Instead she mourned for him for 67 years.

Now she is in a hospital. Her heart's beating slowly. A sign of her close death.

Bella's POV

Everything is blurry. I can't see very well. Pump. Pump..........pump. My heart is beating so slowly. Does this mean it's finally time to die? I accepted death with open arms. If Edward's not

here what should I live for? Nothing. I never fully enjoyed life ever since he left me, but I survived for him. Edward would never truly love me. He was always lying. He hasn't come back

at all for the last 67 years. I've always been in pain and despair, hoping he would come back. But he never did. But do I hate him? Never. As long as I live I will never hate him. He was

a bright star. A star in the sky that I was never able to reach. Edward was my life and now I can't remember life without him. The years seemed to drag on without him. I hear a creak.

Is that a door opening? I looked at the entrance and I gasp. Is that...... Edward?

Edward's POV

Alice had a vision about Bella. She was 85 and she was withered. She was dying. I knew right then I had to go see her. I was about to look for her, irrationality taking over my

mind, when Alice stopped me. She was sobbing dryly and telling me that Bella was at Forks hospital. I felt a tinge of pain. She never left there. She always stayed. I raced to the

hospital in Forks. I was pretty far away from Forks. But with my determination I managed to reach there in a short amount of time. I went inside and went to the receptionist.

"I am looking for Bella Swan." I impatiently asked. The receptionist looked at me with sorrow and pity. "Are you her grandson?" I felt sadness at that moment but I quickly

shrugged it off. "Yes I am." I solemnly replied. Her face was filled with all kinds of emotions and her mind was telling me that she pitied me. "She only has one hour to live." I almost

broke down at that point. But my resolve was strong. "Where is her room?" I asked again. The receptionist said, "Room 11." I ran to Bella's room and I opened the door. There was

my sweet angel, Bella. She looked beautiful to me still. Even though age took over her I could still make out her beauty. It was her eyes that froze me though. They were filled

with several emotions. Love, sadness, despair and a little bit of happiness. "Bella, my love?" I softly whispered. "Edward." She simply said. Her voice was indifferent but I knew her

well enough to know she was hiding her emotions. "Bella are you ok?" I mentally slapped myself in the head for that. Of course she is not okay. She was about to die. I felt despair

take over me. I went to her bed and softly touched her face. She flinched. "Edward.." She mumbled. "Yes?" She softly whispered, "Why did you leave me? Did you hate me?" I felt

anger and agony over that. "No Bella I did it to protect you from us." Bella looked doubtful. "Bella I love you more than anyone in the world." I touched her face softly. "I always have

and I always will for the rest of my damned eternal life." Bella looked angry and happy. "Edward I love you too and I always will." A tear came out of her eye. I softly brushed it

away, afraid of hurting her fragile face. "And." She continued with an angry expression. "You are not a monster. You are not damned. Never believe that Edward. You are an angel

and you will always be one." I disagreed. "Bella you are the angel." She smiled wistfully. "My time's almost up." Despair clawed at my heart. "Bella don't leave. I will change you."

Bella smiled sadly at me. "I lived my life out for as long as I can. Edward I always loved you even after you left. You were a part of my soul. I became lifeless without you. 67 years of

mourning and hoping. Now that you are here and I hear you say those words to me my life is complete." Another tear came out. "Promise me one thing Edward." I softly whispered

my heart filled with grief and pain. "Yes, Bella?" "Live your life without me Edward." She whispered harshly. "Live your life out and be happy. That's all I want from you. Promise me that."

I shook my head. I was already planning to go to the Volturi. "Edward, please?" She pleaded. My angel only wanted my love and happiness. I didn't want her to feel any suffering.

So I nodded my head slowly. Bella smiled a true smile. I held her to my chest and kissed her. Her soft, frail lips went against mine. She sighed and as she kissed me she passed away. She

passed away with a smile. I held her to my chest and sobbed dryly. I kept her like that with me for the entire day. This was the day my love died. This was the day a part of me died. And

even though I promised, this was the day I joined her where ever she went. I would follow Bella to the ends of the earth. My love, my angel.

**sorry about the sad ending. I don't know why I wrote this. I just did.**


End file.
